shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanne d'Arc
Jeanne d'Arc (ジャンヌ・ダルク, Jan'nu Daruku) was a knight from the Orleans Knights, a vessel of the gods and the mother of the Holy Child El. Appearance Jeanne d'Arc is a fairly tall, blonde woman with magenta eyes and fair skin. Most of her long hair is pulled back into a tail, leaving locks of hair on either side of her face and straight-cut bangs free. Her clothing changes several times throughout the series, but she is most frequently seen in plate-armor. The armor is white with red accents and consists of an asymmetrical breastplate, pauldrons, gauntlets, a skirt, and boots. The breastplate appears to belted into place over dark teal and brown cloth. Underneath the plating, she wears a long-sleeved top and gloves in dark red and striped maroon leggings. She carries a spear called Maltet, and a sword hangs from a sword belt at her waist. Post-Genesis, Jeanne's hair was cut short. It grew back to its original length by the time of Virgin Soul. Jeanne's primary outfit became a farmer's outfit, followed by a yellow jacket, short skirt, and thigh-high brown boots which she obtained from the Dragonfolk Village. In this outfit, Jeanne's hair was pulled into a tail again. During her time in the labor camp, Jeanne was forced to wear a simple, torn and dirty grey dress, during which she wore her long hair loose. As a demon, Jeanne possessed red eyes and white shaggy hair. Her skin was also very pale. Red arm and leg armor pieces also appeared during her transformation. Blessed by Sofiel's light, Jeanne's hair turned white and she gained a pair of white wings. She wore yellow armor. Remarkably, in almost every outfit Jeanne ever wore her cleavage was shown. This was extravagated in her knight gear, where her cleavage appeared unusually high on her chest. Her height is 158 cm. Personality She is a strong, fearless, and honorable warrior. Much of her emotional stability depends on the gods and her guardian angel, Michael. The thought of being abandoned by the gods broke her so deeply that she chose to listen to Martinet, a decision she came to regret as it led to her transformation into a demon and the deaths of three archangels. Jeanne never got over this and any reminder of it brought her to tears. She remained head-strong and closed-minded when being loyal to the gods even afterwards, and accepted her banishment from the kingdom after she openly defied Charioce XVII. As a mother, Jeanne sought only to protect her child and would do anything to ensure his safety. Her willingness to go to battle and sacrifice herself for the betterment of others proves Jeanne is a great woman, though none of this causes her to lose a more compassionate, gentle side which she reveals to friends. She also loves her son El as she later on disobeyed Gabriel's orders to rescue El, only to fail when Alessand kills El. Her son's death drove her to go to war against Charioce XVII for the sake of "saving the world". Plot Past Jeanne d'Arc was a simple farm girl who received a call from Michael to serve as a vessel for the gods. With their blessing, Jeanne became a knight and fought numerous battles in their name. The people began revering her as a saint and her popularity, as well as her power, grew with each victory. Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis When Michael fails to capture the thief who has stolen the God Key, he enlists Jeanne and the Orleans Knights with the task of locating and capturing the thief for the gods. The knights travel to Livian and come very close to capturing Amira, but Favaro Leone intervenes by rescuing her. Jeanne D'Arc and her second-in-command Lavalley visit Eibos, where they see that Bahamut's seal is unstable. When Lavalley asks Jeanne whether they were were protected by the gods or not, she glares, but confirms Lavalley's fears with the statement, "I fear that we're not." Jeanne D'Arc later on gets information from Lavalley, learning that the God Key is taken captive on Azazel's flying castle. Thanks to information provided by Lavalley, the knights learn that Amira is heading for Sword Valley. Jeanne leads an assault on Azazel's flying castle Gregor and fires a devastating blast using the Maltet, causing Gregor to plummet into the surface. Amira and Kaisar are both rescued from the castle by Favaro and Rita, who fly off on a wyvern which the Orleans Knights proceed to chase after and apprehend. Jeanne and the knights head back to the royal castle with the four as prisoners. Jeanne briefly wonders where Lavalley is and is informed Lavalley is busy on an errand. The knights are all gathered once they reach the castle and present the prisoners to Charioce XIII, who praises Jeanne on her success. Three archangels then appear to inform the king and the knights of the potential for Bahamut's revival and urges them to lock Amira away and to treat her companions kindly. When Azazel and Pazuzu arrive at the royal castle that night to recapture Amira, Jeanne d'Arc is the one to slay Pazuzu and defeat Azazel using the Maltet. She is rewarded the following morning by Michael with the Précieuse. King Charioce XIII, who had grown envious of Jeanne for a while now, becomes even more enraged and jealous of her. He tries to give her lands in exchange for a retirement, but Jeanne declines, further upsetting the king. The demon Martinet takes advantage of this jealousy by poisoning the king's wine to induce hallucinations. The king becomes convinced of Jeanne's "plot" to overthrow him, even more after Gaurin ends up dead with strands of Jeanne's hair in his hand. Jeanne is subsequently arrested. Jeanne insists anyone could have obtained the evidence and planted it on Gaurin, but the king is unconvinced. Jeanne demands to see Michael, her guardian angel, but the king tells her the gods have left for their land and that the Key Girl is missing, two incidents the king blames on Jeanne, whom he refers to as "an abominable witch". Jeanne is imprisoned in a cell where she begins praying. Martinet visits Jeanne in her cell to convince Jeanne that the gods do not care for her as they refuse to come rescue her in her time of need. Jeanne remains steadfast in her faith towards the gods until Charioce XIII has her burnt at the stake. Dying and with no sight of any angel coming to help her, Jeanne agrees to "see the truth" in the gods and willingly transforms into a demon. Armed with the Précieuse, Jeanne heads for the battlefield and kills three angels, including her guardian angel, Michael. Michael manages to force-feed her the antidote in time which returns Jeanne to her human form. Jeanne recovers and is horrified to discover what she had done to Michael. Michael reassures her that what she had done was not her fault. Michael sadly admits that Bahamut's revival was their punishment for losing Zeus and for treating humans beneath them instead of working with them as equal partners. He later says that the angels have the blame for the consequences, not Jeanne. In his final moments, he promises Jeanne that his spirit will always be with her. After Michael's death, Jeanne witnesses the defeat of Bahamut at the hands of Favaro Leone. Shingeki no Bahamut - Short Story 2 Jeanne has two sparring matches with Captain Kaisar. The two discuss their life choices and what has motivated them to stay as a member of the Orleans Knights. For Kaisar, it was a desire to live a noble life for the sake of helping others and not live selfishly like a bounty hunter. Jeanne shares a similar desire in that she still wants to help others and maybe atone for the sins she committed as a demon. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul As a result of the actions she committed while a demon, Jeanne is stripped of her divine protection by the gods. No longer aided by the gods and reduced to a simple knight, Jeanne fails to rescue a child from a demon attack on said child's village. When Charioce XVII takes the throne, he begins defying the gods by destroying god-worshiping temples and stealing divine artifacts. When Jeanne learns of this, she inquires what the king was up to. Charioce XVII later responds that he will Jeanne a chance in which he will tell his plans to her if she, a former saint will pledge her alligeance to him. When Jeanne opposes and refuses the King's actions and disproves of his attempts to usher in an era where humans stand on top, Charioce XVII banishes her from the Orleans Knights and the royal castle. Jeanne goes to live on the outskirts of the city as a lonely farm girl. One night while praying to Michael, her belly suddenly begins to swell and Jeanne gives birth to a half-human, half-angel child. Jeanne believes this child was blessed upon her by Michael. Jeanne promptly names the child "El". Mother and son live in relative peace until they encounter Sofiel, an angel on the run from Charioce XVII's god-slaying knights. The knights track Sofiel down to Jeanne's house. One of the knights attacks Jeanne in search of the angel but El saves Jeanne by activating his power and disabling the knight's green stone. Jeanne and El then flee their home as Charioce XVII is alerted to El's ability. With a hit put out on El because of the danger he poses to the Onyx Task Force, Jeanne is forced to conceal her son by soaking him in demon blood and cutting off his wings. She leaves El among demon slaves while she runs off with Charioce's knights chasing after her. Jeanne is eventually captured and imprisoned by Charioce XVII, who demands to know the whereabouts of her son in exchange for her return as a knight. Jeanne adamantly refuses. Jeanne remains imprisoned for at least two years, during which Charioce XVII tries to coerce her into gaining him the support of god worshipers and in exchange he will end the war through peaceful negotiations. Jeanne refuses and continuously resists his offers. Eventually, Jeanne encounters Nina Drango and the two women attempt a prison escape. After the prison escape ended in failure, Charioce XVII went to Jeanne's cell in the hopes of by having her talk to her son, she would be able to end the war with the gods. In exchange, neither the gods nor Mugaro will die and needless blood will not be spilled. When Jeanne asks how Charioce XVII can guarantee his promise to her, he states that her choice will save a number of lives. But Jeanne refuses, stating that she "cannot betray the gods nor the people who believe in me". They are initially unsuccessful but are soon rescued by Rita. Jeanne and her allies make it out of the labor camp and witness Charioce going to war with the gods. Jeanne sees her son fighting on the side of the gods and Charioce's victory over them. Reminded of the time she murdered the archangels, Jeanne begs the Onyx Knights to spare the remaining gods, to no avail. Rita rescues Jeanne from the battlefield by helping her and Nina board Bacchus's carriage. After Rita warns the two women not to return to the surface just yet, Jeanne decides she wants to go see her son in the Land of the gods. When Nina reveals someone who can take them there at her village, the pair agree to travel to Nina's home village from where they will enter the land of the gods to retrieve Jeanne's son. Jeanne meets the residents of Nina's village and speaks with the Village Elder, a dragon folk who once carried gods back to their homeland 2,000 years ago. The Village Elder agrees to carry them too but she falls asleep, forcing Jeanne and Nina to remain in the village until morning. Jeanne takes a bath with Nina and the two discuss romance, with Jeanne insisting she and El's father did not have a romantic relationship. When Nina mentions being in love with a man with multiple sides to his personality, Jeanne encourages Nina to follow her heart (unaware that she is literally telling Nina to be with Charioce XVII, her abuser).Virgin Soul Episode 14 By morning, Jeanne and Nina board Bacchus's carriage which the Village Elder carries on her back in order to fly them up to the heavens. The pair arrive safe and sound in Vanaheimr and encounter Ridwan, who leads them to Gabriel's chambers. It is here that Jeanne re-encounters Sofiel before she is taken to El's room. Mother and son tearfully reunite. Jeanne was informed by Gabriel that because Gabriel used El for the war against humans, El's heart is not with the gods. In response to Jeanne's pleading that she will talk to her son, she thanks Jeanne, making her happy that she can use El again. When Jeanne finally meets her son, she is dismayed to find El very eager to fight Charioce XVII again. In his defiance of Gabriel, El escapes from the land of the gods with Bacchus, Hamsa and Nina. Later on, Gabriel asks Sofiel to start a search party, but Jeanne disobeys Gabriel's order to stay put, saying that "leaving this matter to those who are not trusted by El is not reassuring". Jeanne convinces Sofiel to join her in retrieving the group by reminding her that she and El had saved her life once. The two arrive on the surface and struggle to find El. The pair trace a signal which leads them to El and Azazel, whom Jeanne had been informed was El's caretaker during Jeanne's imprisonment. Jeanne demands El's return and Azazel complies, but the gang are momentarily sidetracked when Nina gets attacked by an assassin. Once Nina is safe, El agrees to return to the gods' land to fulfill his duty of bringing peace to the world, claiming it was why he was born. However, El asks to say goodbye to their allies first, which Sofiel allows. Jeanne intends to leave with her son and Sofiel the following day, but El ends up dying from a stab wound in the arms of Favaro Leone. Jeanne prays desperately for her son to survive as Rita operates on him, but El dies and Jeanne collapses in tears. Her son's murder convinces Jeanne that it is time for her to take up arms against Charioce XVII once and for all. She returns to Vanaheimr with Sofiel and demands Gabriel's aid in fighting Charioce. Sofiel blesses Jeanne with her power and Gabriel assists Jeanne in declaring war on Charioce for the liberation of his victims. Demons and humans who are victims of Charioce's tyranny answer her call and form an army who will follow her into battle. The gods also serve her and Jeanne's army marches towards the battlefield. Kaisar and Dias intercept her to request she end her quest for revenge since Charioce is not guilty, as the man who killed El was Alessand Visponti. Kaisar wishes to take the blame since he brought Alessand and El within close proximity but Jeanne ignores him on the grounds that Charioce had been threatening El's life for two years and the people must be freed from the Mad King's rule. Jeanne charges into battle against Charioce's army and the Onyx Task Force. Azazel soon joins and the two fight side by side against their enemies. Charioce XVII eventually enters the battle on board a ship and is confronted by Jeanne and Azazel. Once the Onyx Knights have fallen, Jeanne and Azazel prepare to strike down Charioce XVII only for Kaisar Lidfard to sacrifice himself for his king. Jeanne and Azazel are saddened by this and are implored by Charioce to allow him to deal with the recently-returned Bahamut. Jeanne does not partake in the following conflict as she ends up unconscious at some point. She is shown safe and sound following Bahamut's defeat and surrounded by her allies. At the conclusion of the battle, Jeanne buries her son next to her house and gifts his grave with his toy. Azazel arrives to leave El's ocarina alongside it which she thanks him for. Jeanne is last seen walking away from her son's grave wiping tears from her eyes. Nina states that Jeanne is now living in the land of the gods. Power & Abilities Jeanne d'Arc is a skilled knight in battle and military tactics. Her faith in the gods allows her to charge into the battlefield without fear. *'Flight (Sofiel's blessing)' - Jeanne gained a pair of white wings. *'Leadership qualities' - Jeanne was noted for inspiring many other people to believe in the gods and to pick up arms and fight. Her courage in battle only encouraged others further into following her lead. *'Strategist' - Jeanne was capable of forming strategies with her fellow knights that often led to victories. *'Swordsmanship' - Jeanne was exceptionally talented at using a sword. She could keep up with formidable opponents. As a demon After transforming into a demon, Jeanne gained an additional ability. She lost it once she took the antidote for her transformation. *'Demon Summoning' - Jeanne was able to wordlessly summon a winged demon and use it for flying. She was able to ride the demon by standing upon its back. She could wordlessly tell the demon what to do, as seen in her using the demon as a divergence against Uriel. Weaknesses Like all beings, Jeanne possesses a range of weaknesses. *'Loss of Divine Protection' - Jeanne's skills reduced considerably after the gods abandoned her. Jeanne lost a one-on-one match to Kaisar and an unnamed knight, and was badly injured by a demon. The loss of the gods' divine protection rendered Jeanne to a little more than "a pretty female captain", according to her fellow knights. *'Mortality' - Jeanne suffered through periods where food was scarce and she became weak, thin and exhausted. Equipment Jeanne wielded three known weapons, all of which could be called to her side. *'Maltet (formerly)' - A holy spear imbued with the power of the angel Michael. Once the spear hits the target it creates a big explosion upon impact, particularly dangerous for demons. It can also shoot several beams of holy magic towards multiple targets. The Maltet became useless following Michael's death. *'Précieuse (formerly)' - A mystic sword of malevolence and blessedness given to Jeanne by Michael after the defeat of Pazuzu. Being an incredibly powerful sword, Précieuse is so strong that can even cut through a god or a demon quite easily, killing them. The Précieuse disintegrated along with Michael. *'Holy Spear' - When blessed with Sofiel's power, Jeanne gained a spear that could fire projectiles and stab enemies. Its offense was on par, if not more superior, to Azazel's "snakes". Relationships *Azazel: Jeanne fought against the demon Azazel when the latter sought to retrieve Amira from the royal castle. Armed with the Maltet, Jeanne swiftly defeated Azazel, resulting in the two becoming bitter enemies afterwards. Upon reuniting with her son El, Jeanne learned that El had survived the two years without her thanks to Azazel, who had kindly adopted the boy and named him "Mugaro", an act which Jeanne thanks him for.Virgin Soul Episode 20 When El is killed, Jeanne and Azazel join forces to fight Charioce XVII and are shown helping each other whenever they can. Their former animosity disappears by the time the war ends. *Charioce XIII: Jeanne began her service as a knight under King Charioce XIII, who both admired and envied her due to the gods apparent favoritism. Jeanne served Charioce XIII loyally until he, under the impression that Jeanne was out to claim his throne, decided to have Jeanne publicly executed. Jeanne survived this execution through her demonic transformation and never saw the king again. *Charioce XVII: Jeanne was seen as a potential enemy by Charioce XVII. Despite this, he gave Jeanne a chance to swear his loyalty to him or leave the castle. In exchange, he would tell Jeanne his plans. But she heavily disapproved of Charioce XVII's opposition against the gods and was banished from the Orleans Knights in response. She was later hunted down and imprisoned when Charioce learned she had a son who could not only defeat his Onyx Knights, but also be useful to Gabriel and the Gods since Gabriel and the Gods want to use the boy in foiling Charioce XVII's plans. During the two years Jeanne was imprisoned, Charioce attempted to ask for Jeanne's cooperation into bringing god-worshipers to his side and claimed her doing so would end the war peacefully. Jeanne wasn't convinced, and remained in defiance of the king even after she escaped captivity. Jeanne became enraged when Charioce XVII's dream of having her son killed came to fruition and Jeanne sought to end his tyranny by declaring war on him. Her efforts were foiled by Kaisar and Jeanne apparently gave up trying afterwards. It is unknown if Jeanne forgives Charioce like the rest of the world does. *El: Jeanna's son. Jeanne was blessed with a child by the archangel Michael so she would not be alone. Jeanne loved her son very deeply and was willing to go to prison and suffer torture for his safety. Jeanne's greatest wish was to be by her son's side, believing it to also be Michael's wish. She did not approve of El going to war with the humans and was visibly uncomfortable when El told her he wanted to. Jeanne's desire to return to life on the farm with El was shattered when El was murdered at the hands of Alessand Visponti. His death drove Jeanne to serve the gods once more and declare war on Charioce XVII. *Michael: Jeanne received guidance and protection from the archangel Michael, who had chosen her as a vessel for the gods. She served Michael loyally until Charioce XIII, jealous of Michael's preference for her, had Jeanne burnt at the stake. When Michael failed to come to her rescue, Jeanne was convinced the gods had forsaken her and took up Martinet's offer to become a demon. Driven by vengeance, Jeanne fatally stabbed Michael mere moments before Michael could administrate the antidote. Jeanne was deeply saddened by what she had done and cried as Michael faded away. When El was born, Jeanne understood this was Michael's parting gift and believed he would have wanted the two of them to live together.Virgin Soul Episode 10 She also believed Michael was always watching over them and prayed to him during times of difficulty. She considers Michael a gentleman and even ten years after the event, Jeanne has yet to overcome the guilt of killing Michael and still sheds tears at the reminder of what she had done to him. *Nina Drango: Jeanne met the cheery Nina while imprisoned in the labor camp. Jeanne learned from Nina that her son El was living under the name "Mugaro" and shared with Nina her history with her son. The two quickly became friends who sought to reunite with El/Mugaro. The two journeyed to Nina's village in search of someone who could take them to the land of the gods. Their journey saw the two discussing romance with Jeanne talking about El's father and Nina expressing difficulty with a man with multiple faces (Nina never revealed that this man was Charioce XVII, Jeanne's enemy). Unaware of the truth, Jeanne urged Nina to pursue this man out of love. The two remained friends even though their alliance quietly broke when Nina, even after El was murdered, still loved Charioce XVII while Jeanne sought to end Charioce XVII's reign in retaliation. *Sofiel: Jeanne encountered Sofiel when the latter was running away from the Onyx Task Force. This encounter led Charioce XVII to discover the existence of El and demand his execution, forcing Jeanne to hide El among slaves and allow herself to be captured for his safety. When the gods began using her son in their war with Charioce, Jeanne was not impressed though she was happy to learn that Sofiel was safe. After El escaped from the gods, Jeanne convinced Sofiel to join her in search of her son, reminding the angel that she owed mother and son her life. The two remained on the surface for some time, during which El was murdered and Sofiel was there to comfort Jeanne before taking her to see Gabriel. Determined to avenge her son, Jeanne offered her services to the gods and was blessed with Sofiel's light. Presumably, Sofiel has replaced Michael as Jeanne's patron deity. Quotes Trivia * She appears on the cover of the sixth chapter of Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS. *Jeanne d'Arc was inspired by the real-life Joan of Arc, a young French girl who claimed to have received visions from the Archangel Michael instructing her to support Charles VII and recover France from English domination late in the Hundred Years' War. She was eventually captured by English supporters and burnt at the stake at age 19. * Jeanne plays a similar role in the later episodes of season one and season two, such as: **Jeanne undergoes a transformation (turned into a demon by Martinet in the former and blessed with Sofiel's light in the latter). ** After her transformation, Jeanne attacks an opponent who aims to defeat Bahamut (Raphael, Uriel, and Michael in the former and Charioce XVII in the latter) **Jeanne plays no role in fighting Bahamut (even though she had once hoped to become the Holy Knight). *Jeanne suffered imprisonment at the hands of both Charioce XIII and Charioce XVII. Both men came very close to killing her as well. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Knights Category:Demons and Fallen Angels Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Short Stories